fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Lord
Wyvern Lord (called Dragon Master in the Japanese versions and in the English version of Radiant Dawn) is the promotion of the Wyvern Rider class, and first appeared in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, and has appeared in every title since. In Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken, The Sacred Stones and Path of Radiance, Wyvern Lords are flying units that have higher HP, Strength, and Defense stats, despite their Skill, Speed, and Resistance disadvantage when compared to its Falcon Knight counterparts. They also originate from Wyvern Riders. Wyvern Lords, like other flying classes, are weak against Bows and Wind Magic (this is changed to Thunder Magic in Radiant Dawn). In the GBA games, you needed to use an Elysian Whip or a Master Seal on a Wyvern Rider of Level 10 and above to promote them. In Path of Radiance, you can also wait until a Wyvern Rider reaches Level 21. Also, in the GBA Fire Emblem games, once the unit has attacked, they cannot move again. However in Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776, Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, these units are given the (often hidden) Canto skill, which allows them continued movement after engaging in battle. Finally, the secondary weapon Wyvern Lords wield often changes from game to game (swords in the GBA games and in the Jugdral series and axes or lances in the newest games). Notable Wyvern Lords ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' *Travant - King of Thracia *Areone - Prince of Thracia, Travant's son *Magorn - A boss of Chapter 5 *Promotion of: Altena ''Thracia 776'' *Dean - Knight of Thracia, Brother of Eda, and lover of Linoan. *Promotion of: Eda ''Binding Blade'' *Narcian - One of the Dragon Generals of Bern *Galle - Narcian's replacement and Milady's lover *Flaer - Lieutenant of Narcian *Promotion of: Zeiss, Milady ''Rekka no Ken'' *Vaida - A wyvern-bound General (and later deserter) from Bern *Promotion of: Heath ''The Sacred Stones'' *Glen - The Sunstone, one of the Imperial Three of Grado, brother of Cormag *Promotion of: Cormag ''Path of Radiance'' *Shiharam - the father of Jill Fizzart and the boss of Chapter 20 *Haar - the second-in-command of Shiharam; he can be recruited in Chapter 23 *Gromell - the boss of Chapter 25 *Promotion of: Jill ''Radiant Dawn'' *Zeffren - Boss of Chapter 2-P. *Istvan - Boss of Chapter 3-2. *Haar - An Other Unit who can be recruited in Chapter 2-P. *Promotion of: Jill ''Awakening'' *Minerva (SpotPass) *Altena (SpotPass) *Travant (SpotPass) *Narcian (SpotPass) *Ashnard (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Cherche and Gerome Maximum Stats ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 22 *Lck: 30 *Def: 29 *Res: 15 ''Thracia 776'' *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 ''Binding Blade'' *HP: 60 *Str: 26 (M) 25 (F) *Skl: 26 *Spd: 23 *Lck: 30 *Def: 30 (M) 29 (F) *Res: 22 (M) 23 (F) *Con: 21 (M) 22 (F) ''Rekka no Ken'' *HP: 60 *Str: 27 (M) 25 (F) *Skl: 25 (M) 26 (F) *Spd: 23 (M) 24 (F) *Lck: 30 *Def: 28 (M) 27 (F) *Res: 22 (M) 23 (F) *Con: 25 ''Path of Radiance'' *HP: 60 *Str: 29 (M) 27 (F) *Mag: 20 *Skl: 28 (M) 26 (F) *Spd: 26 (M) 27 (F) *Lck: 30 *Def: 29 (M) 27 (F) *Res: 22 (M) 25 (F) ''Radiant Dawn'' *HP: 50 *Str: 29 (M) 28 (F) *Mag: 5 *Skl: 28 (M) 26 (F) *Spd: 24 (M) 25 (F) *Lck: 40 *Def: 26 (M) 25 (F) *Res: 13 (M) 14 (F) ''Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 46 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 38 *Spd: 38 *Lck: 45 *Def: 46 *Res: 30 *Lance: A, Axe: A Trivia *In ''Awakening, the Wyvern Lord class is very similar to the General class : both have the highest Strength & Defense caps, both classes wields Axes and Lances and both have class weaknesses. Gallery File:Unit lConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art of the Wyvern Lord (right) from Path of Radiance. File:Dragonmaster Female 1.jpg|Female Wyvern Lord concept art in Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Female 2.jpg|Female Wyvern Lord concept art in Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Male 1.jpg|Male Wyvern Lord concept art in Awakening File:Dragonmaster Male 2.jpg|Male Wyvern Lord concept art in Awakening File:draginmastermount.jpg|Concept art of the Wyvern Lord mount in Awakening. File:Wyvern lordGBAIcon.gif|Wyvern Lord icon in the GBA games. File:Wyvernlord animation.gif|A Wyvern Lord attacking with a lance. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Lon'qu).png|Lon'qu as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Nowi).png|Nowi as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Sully).png|Sully as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Virion).png|Virion as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE8 Wyvern Lord Map Sprite.gif|Wyvern Lord map sprite from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones